dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pwr905
Cookies and Beer Thanks you! The cookies I shall help myself to forthwith. The beer can wait until I've recovered from the cold that the Codex has been distracting me from. In the meantime, I raise a glass of medicinal whisky to you! --Zoev 01:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Can Caridin help me? - Creating pages for codex entries Hi Pwr. I come in supplication - I have a potential job for Caridin that would save me a whole lotta copying and pasting. I'm a complete ignoramous when it comes to bots, but I think this is the kind of task Caridin could do - please just tell me if I'm wrong. The task is this: *If you look at Codex: Items, for example, it contains a bunch of includes of the CodexTransformer template, eg: * For each CodexTransformer include, a new page should be created with the title "Codex Entry: "&(value of Name parameter). * The new page should have exactly the same text as the CodexTransformer include, except: :*The text "|summaryonly = TRUE" should be replaced with |excerptonly = } :*The text "|style = codexsummary" should be replaced with |style = } *When the new page is created, the CodexTransfomer section on the summary page can be replaced with the include: Is that clear? It doesn't seem very clear to me! If this can be done for Codex: Items, the same process will also be needed for Codex: Quest-Related, Codex: Creatures and possibly other summary pages too. Thanks for your help! --Zoev 13:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Great stuff, thank you and good morning! --Zoev 17:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep! (I've amended Codex: Items to include those 2 new pages - if that's going to confuse anything then of course feel free to undo.) --Zoev 20:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::This is great - I go to the pub, have a couple of pints, come home and it's practically done! Bots for everything! Though I suppose it seems more like magic to me because you're the one who did all the actual person-work. Thanks for that! I'll go through and double check there are no duplicate headings on the rest of the codex pages before asking you to set Caridin loose on them (in fact, I'll probably work on the existing single pages for a while just to see if there are any general issues that can be more easily addressed when everything is on one page). The only thing I'd change about the automation, if possible, would be that, when replacing text on the summary pages with includes, Caridin seems to put the entries in alphabetical order, whereas we want them in the same order they appear in the codex - which is the order they're sorted in currently. Certainly manually rejigging the order, as I've done for Items and Quest-Related now, is a lot less work than creating all the pages from scratch, but is there a way to build the correct ordering into Caridin's job? Thank you again for your work on this. --Zoev 00:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're ahead of me - just seen what you've done with the Creatures page. Brilliant! --Zoev 00:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good timing, then:) I'll start tweaking tomorrow and making use of the new pages to include codex info on other articles. Night night! --Zoev 00:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm away for the next couple of days, so I'll wait until I'm back to ask you to get Caridin to do the next batch of pages. However, in case it's useful to have advance warning, it would be great if any new codex entry pages created from now on could have the following comment at the very beginning to help out editors: ::::::(Wish I'd thought of this before, but I've started adding this in manually to pages already created as I work through them tidying up formatting and so on). --Zoev 19:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Gosh, never even considered that it might not show up! Thanks for sticking the comment in anyway - at worst it will give folk who do have the RTE switched off a link to the template. --Zoev 22:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I've now done some testing. It appears that RTE gets automatically disabled on the codex single pages because the page "contains template parameters". I really should have checked this out before - sorry, sorry, sorry! With this in mind, can I change my request slightly? I'd like the following to appear at the top of each newly created single page (ie scrub the first sentence): ::::::::and the following to appear at the end of each newly created page: ::::::::Thanks! --Zoev 06:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Romance I think links to Iona http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iona, as it is an achievement, and possibly Isabela http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela should be added to the Romance page. Hello. Thankyou for the polite welcome.